Roda de Samsara
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: Mesmo com a paz no mundo shinobi, ele não alcançou sua paz pessoal. O que faltaria em sua vida para finalmente se sentir realizado como ser humano? Será que ele não merecia encontrar o seu final feliz? * Sasuke x Naruto * Madara x Hashirama * Indra x Ashura * Universo mangá – pós-guerra * Spoilers – cap 675 * Drama/Romance * Sinopse completa na fanfic *


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warning:** yaoi e menção de incesto.

* * *

**Sinopse Completa: **Depois de derrotarem Madara e estabelecerem a paz no mundo shinobi, os sobreviventes da guerra retornam para suas vilas e vidas. Naruto e Sasuke voltaram para Konoha de cabeça erguida, com a certeza de que faziam a escolha certa – até mesmo Sasuke não tinha dúvidas disso. Ele decidiu seguir o ideal de seu irmão e proteger sua vila materna, mesmo que ela não recepcionasse muito bem o seu retorno.

E, inicialmente, foi isso que aconteceu. Sasuke não se surpreendeu ao ser preso após o retorno à vila, mas certamente se surpreendeu com os sonhos que começou a vivenciar depois de seu encontro com o Hagomoro. Sonhos esses que não envolviam a sua presente realidade, mas com toda certeza não eram meros devaneios fantasiosos criados pela sua cabeça, muito menos premonições futurísticas – eram relembranças passadas, pertencentes à uma realidade muito distante da qual ele vivia.

Mesmo com a paz no mundo shinobi, ele não alcançou sua paz pessoal. O que faltaria em sua vida para finalmente se sentir realizado como ser humano? Será que ele não merecia encontrar o seu final feliz?

* Sasuke x Naruto * Madara x Hashirama * Indra x Ashura * Universo mangá – pós-guerra * Spoilers – cap 675 * Drama/Romance *

STATUS DA FANFIC: Finalizada!

* * *

**N/A:** Olá leitores!

Eu prometi que atualizaria Haunted, que faria minha monografia, que... Putz, mil coisas, né? Pois é, mas eu tive um surto de inspiração intenso e não pude deixar passar. Joguei tudo pro ar pra escrever isso. Perdoem-me. =/

Eu escrevi essa fanfic em um dia. UM DIA! Eu não faço isso desde "I Walk Alone", então acho que seria idiotice da minha parte deixar um surto de inspiração tão grande escapar por causa de alguns compromissos ou de outras promessas. Um dia não vai fazer diferença na produção de minha monografia ou de Haunted, afinal de contas. E vocês vão ter uma nova fanfic pra ler! Então posso considerar que saímos ganhando? Hehehe!

Bom... A fanfic é SasuNaru/NaruSasu (você escolhe a ordem do casal, como preferir). Eu também jurei que nunca mais ia escrever esse casal porque sofri muito com os leitores e briga de seme e uke nos meus trabalhos passados, mas resolvi abrir uma exceção. Agora é a chance de vocês me provarem que o fandom melhorou. ^^

O plot é antigo. Eu tinha começado a escrever no passado, mas deletei o projeto por motivos pessoais. Fiz algumas adaptações com as novidades do mangá e tcham! A fanfic ressuscitou! =D

Ela é uma fanfic de drama no universo mangá, pós-guerra. Casais: Naruto e Sasuke, Hashirama e Madara, Ashura e Indra, e outros casais secundários. Se você não sabe quem são Ashura e Indra, talvez seja melhor colocar o mangá em dia antes de ler a fanfic.

**Spoilers:** até o mangá nº 675. Considerem tudo que ocorreu até esse capítulo, desconsiderem o que ocorreu depois dele. Quem não está em dia com o mangá vai ter muitos spoilers, já vou avisando!

Eu não quis entrar no mérito de como eles derrotaram o Madara, nem falar sobre a Kaguya e tudo mais (até por isso eu só considerei o mangá até o número 675). Não era relevante pra fanfic, então criem aqui a teoria que desejarem. O fato é que eles conseguiram vencer e voltaram pra Konoha depois da guerra.

Enfim, aos corajosos, boa leitura! o/

* * *

**Música:** When time doesn't heal

**Artista:** Allen/Lande

**Download: **Se quiser baixar a música de um link direto, está disponível publicamente no meu usuário Dropbox. Encontre o link no meu perfil (o fanfictionnet não deixa por no texto da fanfic).

* * *

**RODA DE SAMSARA**

* * *

_._

_I thought the colors would come back_

_The days would return_

_To something I can understand_

_I believed winter would change_

_Turning into spring someday soon_

_But the ice won´t melt_

_._

_Eu pensei que as cores iriam voltar_

_Que os dias iriam retornar_

_A algo que eu possa entender_

_Eu acreditava que o inverno mudaria_

_Se tornando em primavera em algum dia próximo_

_Mas o gelo não derreterá_

_._

Sasuke acordou no meio da madrugada, depois de mais uma noite intensa de sonhos envolvendo Ashura e Indra. Passou as mãos nos olhos e suspirou alto, irritado com seu próprio cérebro por sonhar com isso há todo momento.

— Droga... — murmurou baixinho, sentindo sua garganta arder com o misto de emoções.

Sonhar com a vida de Ashura e Indra era ainda pior do que sonhar com a vida de Madara e Hashirama, e olha que isso já era bastante ruim. Às vezes, ele se perguntava se havia algo errado consigo ou se Naruto ainda tinha essas revelações, tal a experiência que os dois vivenciaram logo ao final da guerra.

A revelação de Hagomoro de que Naruto e ele eram as reencarnações, respectivamente, de Ashura e Indra, os quais também encarnaram em Madara e Hashirama, certamente não foi uma revelação muito relevante no momento do combate. Claro, os dois ficaram surpresos com aquilo, mas não se importaram muito com o passado de suas almas, afinal o que importava naquele momento era derrotar Madara e impedir a destruição da Nação Shinobi. Certamente aquele não era o momento para pensar sobre ligações transcendentais de vidas passadas; eles tinham uma missão a cumprir e esse foi o foco de seus pensamentos.

De fato, os dois conseguiram derrotar Madara e a paz foi instaurada. A alegria da glória também abafou qualquer preocupação envolvendo suas almas, mas quando Sasuke perdeu o equilíbrio pela falta de chakra e Naruto o segurou em seus braços, algo inusitado e até mesmo desesperador aconteceu com os dois.

Foi naquele momento que Sasuke teve a primeira relembrança da vida de Indra e, pelo olhar arregalado que recebeu dos olhos azuis, o Uzumaki também teve uma lembrança do passado de Ashura. Eles nunca confessaram esse acontecimento, mas a troca de olhar falava por si só. Sasuke não tinha dúvidas de que Naruto também teve uma relembrança.

Foi como se o mundo todo fizesse sentido em pequenos ínfimos segundos: o porquê de toda aquela ligação, o porquê de Naruto atravessar o mundo na tentativa de salvar Sasuke, o porquê de Sasuke nunca conseguir matar Naruto, não importa quantas vezes tentasse e jurasse ser capaz de fazer isso... Tudo fez sentido em três segundos de devaneio, até Kakashi aparecer atrás de Sasuke e retirá-lo dos braços de Naruto, dando ordens para Sakura usar o restante de seu chakra para curar as feridas de ambos, enquanto ele armaria acampamento para Sasuke recuperar seu chakra com algumas horas de sono.

O Uchiha mal prestou atenção nessa movimentação, porque o que acabara de ver na sua mente não parava de assombrá-lo. Naruto sequer piscou, também assustado com o que acabara de vivenciar.

Ashura e Indra não eram apenas irmãos. Eles eram _almas gêmeas _e certamente não mediram esforços pra ficarem juntos. Os irmãos Ootsutsuki viveram uma relação incestuosa, escondida de todos os familiares, recheada de muitos sentimentos contraditórios e perigosos, como amor e competição. Imersos na própria intensidade de tantos sentimentos, eles perderam o controle. Quando Hagomoro escolheu Ashura como seu legado vivo, a competição começou a se sobressair ao amor, pelo menos no que tange aos sentimentos de Indra, até que toda aquela loucura aconteceu.

Sasuke reviveu toda a vida de Indra em poucos segundos, muito rapidamente, e aos poucos as memórias foram se tornando mais vivas em sua mente, por meio de seus sonhos. Cada vez que ele dormia, um dia de Indra era vivido em sua mente adormecida. Ele não sabia se Naruto também sentia isso, mas depois de cruzar com o loiro pouco antes do seu julgamento e ver o tamanho de suas olheiras, teve a certeza de que ele também vivia aquilo cada vez que fechava os olhos.

Inicialmente foi assustador. Já era difícil demais para Sasuke viver seus próprios fantasmas, seus próprios medos, suas próprias memórias dolorosas; de repente ele tinha que lidar com a dor de mais uma pessoa. Teve raiva de si próprio, raiva de sua alma! Por que ele não podia ser como todas as pessoas do mundo e esquecer permanentemente sua vida passada? Por que ele tinha que sofrer tanto, revivendo mais uma vida de erros e dores?

Mas, depois de um tempo, Sasuke começou a ansiar por alguns momentos de sono nas memórias de Indra. Não que fossem sempre boas memórias, geralmente não eram, já que o mundo daquela época conseguia ser ainda mais hostil do que o de hoje em dia e pra completar Indra tinha um temperamento mais ainda complicado do que o seu. Todavia, ele desejava viver essas memórias para poder encontrar com Ashura em suas noites de sono.

Ashura lembrava muito Naruto. Não na aparência, mas no jeito de falar e de se portar. Estava sempre sorridente e Indra — apesar de nunca confessar isso — sentia seu peito mais quente toda vez que apreciava aquele sorriso. Quando os dois começaram a se envolver, obviamente foi Ashura quem deu o primeiro passo, mas Indra estava pronto para corresponder os sentimentos que, até então, não entendia muito bem. E quanto mais Indra se prendia em seus próprios sentimentos, mais Sasuke se sentia confuso.

Na vida atual, Naruto o visitava em sua cela diariamente, se sentava com os braços e pernas trançados ao redor das barras de aço e tentava, inutilmente, conversar com seu companheiro de equipe, irmão de outra vida, amor pela eternidade. Obviamente esse assunto nunca vinha à tona e Sasuke não respondia a maioria das tentativas de dialogo do loiro, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não prestasse atenção em cada detalhe do herói de Konoha: a maneira como Naruto coçava a nuca quando se sentia envergonhado, assim como Ashura fazia em seus sonhos; o modo como seus olhos quase fechavam quando ele dava aquele sorriso maravilhoso e radiante, o repuxar de lábios que tantas vezes Indra teve o privilégio de receber; até a entonação de sua voz era semelhante à de Ashura.

Sasuke sentia a chama reascender em seu peito, sentia as mesmas sensações que Indra vivenciava ao ver Ashura, mas sem ser em seus sonhos de vidas passadas: sentia isso no presente, ao lado daquele maldito loiro barulhento.

Isso o deixava apavorado em níveis estratosféricos.

Como isso era possível? Como sua alma acabou unida a de Naruto dessa forma? Como que ele iria fazer pra lidar com tudo aquilo? Ele não queria se apegar a alguém dessa forma novamente, nem como amigo, amante, muito menos como irmão! Seu irmão era Itachi, não Naruto! E, até onde ele se lembrava, ele não dava a mínima pro Naruto (ou, pelo menos, ele gostava de se enganar repetindo esse mantra dia após dia desde que fugiu de Konoha para treinar com Orochimaru). Não, ele se recusava a aceitar sentimentos absurdos como esses!

Decidido, Sasuke resolveu ignorar o calor que sentia em seu coração e a vontade quase sufocante de ficar ao lado de Naruto, se fechando para o mundo cada vez mais e mais. Escondeu-se tanto de seus sentimentos que chegou ao ponto de não responder e nem erguer a cabeça quando Naruto vinha visitá-lo na cela.

Entretanto, isso não impediu o loiro de continuar suas visitas. Ele vinha todos os dias: dia após dia, semana após semana, mês após mês, ano após ano.

O Uchiha já tinha perdido a conta de quantos anos ficara naquela cárcere quando recebeu a notícia de que Naruto acabara de se tornar Hokage por indicação dos líderes da União Shinobi (ou seja, todos os Kages) e votação quase unânime do povo de Konoha. Kakashi nem disfarçou o sorriso que exibia por trás de sua máscara quando deu essa notícia em alto e bom som.

No dia seguinte, o mais novo Hokage realizou seu primeiro ato oficial e abriu aquela maldita cela com as próprias mãos, retirando o selo que impedia Sasuke de usar chakra com um simples estalar de dedos, deixando claro que aprendeu a dominar Fūinjutsu como ninguém naquela vila, tal qual esperado de um membro do clã Uzumaki.

Sasuke nunca sentiu tanto orgulho e tanta frustração de uma única vez.

— Você está livre, teme. — o loiro dissera na ocasião, tentando se aproximar dele para lhe dar um abraço.

Desesperado, o Uchiha se esquivou de seu toque, desviando do calor do corpo de Naruto mesmo sabendo que cada célula do seu corpo ansiava por um contato físico com ele (o seu coração acelerado e a sua respiração descompassada só deixavam essa constatação bem clara). Nada acontecera desde o campo de batalha, eles nunca mais tinham encostado um ao outro, as barras de aço sempre estiveram no caminho, mas mesmo assim Sasuke conseguiu ser forte e não se render aos seu maior desejo naquele momento.

Malditas lembranças de Indra! Malditos sentimentos! Ele não queria sentir aquilo por Naruto, e não iria sentir! Nunca mais! Agora que estava livre, ele iria ajudar Konoha a permanecer em paz, tal qual era o sonho de seu irmão: as missões ninjas distrairiam sua mente e seu coração, Naruto não seria mais qualquer problema em sua vida. Tudo iria se resolver.

Ah, se ao menos Sasuke acreditasse na própria mentira que convencia seu cérebro a repetir...

_._

_I thought the memories wouldn't be so strong_

_And all would fade away_

_And I could move on_

_I believed I'd found something new inside_

_To chase away the darkness in my mind_

_But I still cannot find_

_._

_Eu não pensei que as memórias seriam tão fortes_

_E que tudo iria desaparecer_

_E que eu poderia seguir em frente_

_Eu acreditei ter encontrado alguma coisa nova por dentro_

_Para caçar a escuridão na minha mente_

_Mas eu ainda não pude encontrar_

.

Agora, com vinte anos e finalmente livre, Sasuke voltou à posição de genin no ranking ninja e pôde trabalhar. Kakashi, ajudante direto do Hokage, explicou ponto a ponto como deveria ser a sua nova rotina, oferecendo-lhe seu apartamento de outrora de volta (aparentemente ele fora interditado depois da sua partida para Oto), explicando sobre as avaliações para a tentativa de promoção direta para jounin e o interesse de Naruto em mantê-lo como segurança particular na sua equipe direta dos ANBUs. Sasuke negou a posição, bem como se recusou a trocar palavras diretamente com o Hokage, tanto pela tentativa de se manter longe do loiro, quanto pelo rancor eterno que teria contra os membros daquele esquadrão, mesmo depois da morte de Danzou.

Em verdade, Sasuke fugiu de Naruto como o demônio foge da cruz, e por isso as tentativas de reencontro feitas pelo Hokage foram bastante frustrantes...

Foi nessa época, logo depois de sua primeira missão depois do exame chuunin, que Sasuke começou a sonhar com a vida de Madara; isso, de certa forma, não o pegou tão desprevenido assim. Já que ele imaginava que em algum momento começaria a relembrar da outra vida de sua alma. Os sonhos começaram a intercalar: uma noite Indra, outra noite Madara, e Sasuke pensou que fosse explodir a qualquer momento por vivenciar essa confusão.

A vida de Madara foi tão dura quanto a vida de Indra, se não pior. O sentimento de Madara por Hashirama era tão intenso quanto o de Indra por Ashura (ou quanto o dele por Naruto, apesar de ele não admitir); todavia, assim como Sasuke, Madara era teimoso e orgulhoso demais para viver aquela ligação em sua plenitude.

O sentimento que Madara tinha por Izuna era muito intenso também, bastante semelhante ao que Sasuke sentia por Itachi. Uma admiração, uma sensação de parceria, uma gratificação ao estar em sua companhia. Toda vez que Sasuke sonhava com momentos de irmãos entre Madara e Izuna, acordava em lágrimas e se permitia algumas horas de fraqueza, chorando e recordado de Itachi e de todos os seus arrependimentos da sua presente vida.

Ao contrario de Indra, Madara não se rendeu a paixão. Ele amou Hashirama intensamente e, como ocorrera com os irmãos Ootsutsuki, Hashirama o abordou em um determinado momento, se declarando e tentando viver aquele sentimento tão intenso que corroia seus corações. Madara o rejeitou, por medo, por terror de perder mais uma pessoa importante a sua vida, por pavor de sofrer novamente. De certa forma, Madara era tão semelhante à Sasuke que este, às vezes, acordava assustado depois das longas horas de sonho, se questionando como que alguém como Madara pôde ter se tornado uma pessoa tão maquiavélica no fim de sua vida.

Sasuke jamais admitirá isso, mas perceber que o Madara jovem muito se assemelhava a sua pessoa o deixava extremamente temeroso com relação ao seu futuro e, por isso, ele tentou consertar alguns erros de sua vida: se reaproximou dos colegas de Konoha, aceitou os convites de reencontro do time sete (e engoliu a presença do maldito e insuportável Sai), tentou até sair com Sakura algumas vezes (sem muito sucesso, ele não estava interessado e ela, pelo jeito, havia deixado aquela paixonite para trás), voltou a treinar com Kakashi todas as segundas-feiras e passou a aceitar missões em equipe mais uma vez. Reaproximou-se das pessoas, temendo se tornar uma pessoa tão fechada como Madara se tornou. Passou a conviver com todos, menos Naruto – Sasuke ainda tinha muito medo de ceder aos seus próprios anseios na presença do Uzumaki.

Todavia, foi na noite em que Sasuke sonhou com o casamento de Hashirama e Mito que sentiu seu coração quebrar de vez. Madara ficou arrasado, céus, até Hashirama parecia destruído, apesar de estar evidente que ele sentia sim um grande carinho pela mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Todavia, não era o mesmo que ele sentia pelo Uchiha, estava claro em seu olhar de súplica no altar, direcionado à Madara e, por conta a posição que ele adotava no sonho, à Sasuke. O co-fundador de Konoha esteve ao seu lado do primeiro Hokage como seu padrinho de casamento, mal conseguindo respirar de tanta dor emocional que sentia, mas mantendo seu orgulho firme e forte numa fachada de inexpressão facial.

Madara não chorou por fora, mas se debulhou em lágrimas por dentro. Sasuke acordou assustado naquela noite, despertando com o barulho de seus próprios soluços. Ainda sim, não perdeu tempo chorando aquela madrugada, colocando as primeiras roupas que viu pela frente e correndo em direção à torre do Hokage, colocando todos os guardas num genjutsu poderoso e arrombando a porta dos aposentos de Naruto com um chute forte. Para sua surpresa, o Uzumaki não lhe direcionou uma única palavra, puxando-o pelo pulso para um beijo intenso e cheio de emoções.

Naquela noite, Sasuke dormiu pela primeira e única vez com Naruto. "Dormir" também era uma expressão falsa da realidade, pois eles fizeram de tudo menos dormir. Palavras não foram trocadas, a não ser pelos suspiros ofegantes que escapavam de seus lábios, que sempre soavam semelhantes aos nomes dos dois. Sasuke adormeceu nos braços de Naruto sem que os dois conversassem sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas não era preciso: apesar do horário tarde que Sasuke apareceu na torre do Hokage, Naruto estava vestido e parecia pronto para sair dali. Se ele não viesse ao seu encontro naquela noite, com toda certeza seria o loiro quem iria arrombar a porta de sua casa naquela noite.

Isso retirou qualquer ínfimo sentimento de incerteza que Sasuke tinha com relação aos sonhos de Naruto. Sim, era óbvio que o Uzumaki sonhava com Ashura e Hashirama, e pelo jeito eles sonhavam as mesmas coisas, seguiam a mesma "linha do tempo". Estava claro que o loiro também sonhara com o casamento naquela noite. Estava evidente em seus olhos: Naruto o observou da mesma forma que Hashirama olhava para Madara quando estava naquele maldito altar...

No dia seguinte, Sasuke não se sentia mais desesperado ao ponto de continuar naquela situação. Levantou-se e, como ninja classe A que era, conseguiu sair dos aposentos do Hokage sem despertar o loiro adormecido. Voltou para casa, trancou a porta e se sentou no chão, refletindo sobre o que acabara de acontecer durante horas a fio.

Decidiu, de maneira irredutível, que aquilo _nunca mais _aconteceria. Não, ele não iria mais sofrer daquela forma. Não havia sentido em deixar Naruto se aproximar de sua vida daquele jeito, só faria seu coração sangrar de novo quando sua morte chegasse.

A vida de shinobi era perigosa e, apesar da aparente paz que a União Shinobi trouxera, nunca se sabia ao certo o que os futuros governantes fariam. Naruto quis levar o legado de Tsunade à diante, mas e se um novo Kage de outra nação não concordasse com o acordo de paz e decidisse recomeçar uma guerra? E se Naruto fosse para o campo de batalha mais uma vez e morresse em combate? Ele não era o tipo de Hokage que comandaria de um escritório (ele provavelmente delegaria a Shikamaru a função do comando de tropas), com toda certeza o Uzumaki estaria à frente de um campo de batalha, como um verdadeiro líder, pronto para dar seu sangue por Konoha.

Sasuke não iria suportar mais uma perda. Não, não mais uma. E a única maneira de ter certeza que ele não viveria isso novamente era fechar seu coração. Se Naruto não entrasse em seu coração, ele não teria o que perder. Ele não _iria _perder. Não mais, chega de dor.

Como Sasuke queria que as coisas fossem tão simples assim...

Naruto o procurou, é claro. Depois de muito se esquivar do reencontro, o Uzumaki perdeu a paciência e invadiu seus aposentos, conseguindo prender Sasuke em um selo de retenção de chakra novamente (depois de uma batalha que quase destruiu sua casa inteira) e assim provando que por mais que o Uchiha fosse um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo, Naruto merecia sim o título de Hokage e ninja mais forte da Vila da Folha.

— Pare de fugir de mim! — o loiro gritou àquela ocasião, ignorando o filete escarlate que escorria em sua testa, banhando seu olho esquerdo de sangue; Sasuke acabou causando um ferimento profundo em sua cabeça no meio da briga; o loiro não dava a mínima pra isso. — Pare com isso Sasuke!

— Quem você pensa que é pra me ordenar algo assim!? — o Uchiha respondeu, praticamente cuspindo veneno, irritado demais com toda aquela situação e tentando continuar a luta apenas com taijutsu, sem muito sucesso.

— Eu sou a sua outra metade! — Naruto respondeu, agarrando seus pulsos e o forçando a encarar seu rosto.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo arrepiar totalmente com aquelas palavras. Ele estava esperando que Naruto fosse falar "Eu sou seu Hokage" ou qualquer coisa do gênero, afinal, existia sim uma hierarquia ali (por mais que ele odiasse admitir). Mas não, nada que ele pudesse falar teria mais efeito do que aquelas palavras.

Naruto estava certo, ele era a sua outra metade.

— Sasuke, por favor, tenha bom senso. — o loiro pediu, agarrando-o em um abraço muito forte e inalando o cheiro de Sasuke. Cheiro este que não sentia desde a noite de união dos dois — Pare com isso, não erre uma terceira vez.

— Errar uma terceira vez? — ele questionou, franzindo o cenho e fingindo irritar-se com o abraço (mas não movendo um músculo para empurrar o outro para longe).

— Indra errou, Madara errou. Os dois sofreram pelos próprios medos e, por não conseguirem lidar com o orgulho, machucaram Ashura e Hashirama. Por favor, Sasuke, não faça o mesmo com a gente, não faça o mesmo comigo.

Naruto falou tudo isso bem rapidamente e Sasuke sentiu o corpo dos dois estremecerem com aquelas palavras. Era a primeira vez que tocavam naquele assunto, e por óbvio estavam nervosos com aquilo.

Ainda sim, a covardia do Uchiha o fez tentar sair pela tangente:

— O que Indra e Madara têm a ver com...

— PARE DE FINGIR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE! — Naruto gritou em plenos pulmões, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés, afastando-se de Sasuke e o agarrando pelos ombros, fitando-o com os olhos rubros de Kurama — PARE DE NOS MACHUCAR!

Naruto soltou Sasuke naquele momento, escorregando no chão e agarrando os próprios joelhos, se sentindo quebrado o suficiente para chorar como uma criança indefesa (apesar de não ser mais criança, muito menos indefeso). Ele era Naruto Uzumaki, o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, o herói de Konoha, o Sétimo Hokage¹, nada nem ninguém poderia machucá-lo.

A não ser Sasuke Uchiha e seu imenso ego petulante e insuportável.

— Que droga Sasuke... — Naruto murmurou entre lágrimas, sussurrando de leve e escondendo os olhos em seus joelhos — Por que não basta eu ter que viver com essa sua personalidade bastarda uma vez só? Eu tenho que viver essa dor três vezes. A dor de ter você e ao mesmo tempo não ter, porque você é teimoso demais... Que bosta...

Sasuke ainda o encarou durante vários minutos, de braços cruzados, como se o desafiasse a parar com aquele momento de fraqueza e voltasse a discutir com ele. Preferiria qualquer coisa: continuar brigando certamente era uma opção melhor do que ver Naruto quebrar totalmente diante de seus olhos, como acontecia naquele momento.

Mas até pessoas complicadas como o último Uchiha vivo possuem um coração passível de ser amaciado ao ver um homem barbado como Naruto chorar daquela forma.

— Dobe... — Sasuke sussurrou, amaciando suas feições consideravelmente. Sentou-se ao lado de seu companheiro e passou um braço ao redor de seu ombro, puxando-o para próximo de si. Naruto instantaneamente descansou sua cabeça em seu peito e continuou a chorar, agarrando sua camiseta num pedido silencioso para que ele não esquivasse de seu toque — As coisas não são tão simples como você faz parecer.

— Como se eu não tivesse percebido, tive três vidas pra entender como o seu nível de babaquice é imensurável. — Sasuke fez um ruído de impaciência com a garganta, Naruto deixou uma risadinha quebrada escapar de seus lábios, mesmo dentre o seu choro. Ergueu o olhar, apreciando a heterocromia² no olhar do mais velho, característica essa que Naruto passou a considerar um charme a parte na aparência dele — Fique comigo, Teme.

— Não. — o Uchiha respondeu prontamente, agora acariciando os cabelos loiros de Naruto com ternura, enquanto ele tentava estabilizar a respiração e parar de chorar.

— Por que você nem pensa na possibilidade? Você não viu como o Madara se arrependeu? Você viu sim, você veio correndo pro meu quarto, você...

— Não adianta Naruto, nada o que você falar vai me fazer mudar de ideia. — o Uchiha interrompeu.

O loiro se afastou um pouco e os olhos azuis, brilhantes pelas lágrimas que agora ele tentava conter, reluzindo perante a iluminação do ambiente, quebrando o coração de Sasuke em mil pedacinhos.

— Você me ama. — o Hokage falou, colocando as duas mãos no rosto de Sasuke e apreciando a forma como os seus olhos também se rechearam de lágrimas — Você pode nunca ter dito em todo esse tempo, nem em todas essas vidas, mas eu sei que você me ama Sasuke. Eu não tenho duvidas do seu amor ou do amor que eu sinto por você. Então... Por quê?

— Porque o amor não é a única coisa que move a vida, Naruto.

_._

_Not a single soul is crying_

_When the world around is dying_

_Nobody can feel what I feel_

_Does anybody hear me?_

_Well, sit right here beside me_

_Let me tell you about_

_When time doesn´t heal_

_._

_Nem uma única alma está chorando_

_Quando o mundo ao redor está morrendo_

_Ninguém pode sentir o que eu sinto_

_Ninguém me ouve?_

_Bem, sente-se aqui do meu lado_

_Deixe-me dizer-te sobre_

_Quando o tempo não cura_

_._

Sasuke já tinha vivenciado a mesma sensação em um sonho, e por isso achou que a dor não seria a mesma. Estava certo, em partes, pois a dor certamente não fora a mesma: foi em dobro.

Ver Hinata entrar no altar, vestida como o vestido mais elegante que ele já vira, maravilhosa e radiante como uma noiva que acabava de realizar o sonho de sua vida, foi o suficiente para fazer Sasuke sentir o mais miserável dos seres humanos.

Ironicamente, Sasuke era padrinho de casamento. Tal qual Madara foi padrinho no casamento de Mito e Hashirama, agora era a vez de ele presenciar o casamento de Hinata e Naruto na mesma posição. Sakura estava ao seu lado, como madrinha, agarrada em seu braço e suspirando fundo ao compreender a dor intensa que acontecia naquela cerimônia.

— Sabe Sasuke-kun, você pode interromper essa cerimônia a qualquer momento, basta trocar um olhar com Naruto. — ela disse, sentindo seu coração latejar ao ver as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem nos olhos do Uchiha, mesmo que ele ainda adotasse a expressão fria e indecifrável de sempre.

Foi a primeira vez na vida de Sakura que ela vira Sasuke chorar, e isso não era algo que pudesse passar despercebido ou mal interpretado por ela. É claro que a maioria dos presentes não via as lágrimas do Uchiha como uma demonstração de dor; Sasuke nunca demonstrava muitas emoções, mas todos sabiam que ele prezava por Naruto além da normalidade, e por isso interpretavam esse momento emotivo como uma demonstração de felicidade ou orgulho. Sakura e Kakashi, que estava posicionado do outro lado do altar como terceira testemunha, de braços dados à Kurenai, não eram enganados tão facilmente por isso.

Eles sabiam o que aquelas lágrimas significavam.

— Não sei do que você esta falando, Sakura. — Sasuke respondeu com a voz arrastada, até mesmo um pouco rouca, denunciando que muito provavelmente ele passou a madrugada em claro, lutando contra o seu pranto.

De certa forma, não era preciso que Sakura lhe informasse isso: ele sabia que se levantasse o olhar e encarasse Naruto, o loiro pediria desculpas eternas à Hinata, mas não iria dizer "sim" naquele casamento. Ele sabia, como Madara sabia, que aquela cerimônia poderia ser interrompida se assim fosse sua vontade.

Mas ele não podia impedir Naruto de tentar ser feliz.

Claro, pra ele não havia essa escolha, _ele_ certamente não conseguia ser feliz. Mas Naruto podia, não podia? Hinata era uma garota especial e o amava de todo coração, certamente seria uma ótima mãe e esposa. O Dobe merecia ser feliz, Sasuke não se via no direito de impedi-lo de tentar alcançar essa felicidade, mesmo que isso o corroesse por dentro e latejasse em seu peito de um jeito que jutsu nenhum doera ao atingir seu corpo.

Aquela cerimônia era reflexo de toda teimosia de Sasuke e ele sabia muito bem disso. Afinal, Naruto tentou dar tempo ao tempo: correu atrás de Sasuke até o último instante, até a noite anterior, implorando pra ele rever sua decisão e aceitar casar com ele.

O Uzumaki enrolou o Conselho durante quatro anos, mas agora, com vinte e quatro anos, não podia mais fugir do matrimônio. Muita fofoca acontecia ao redor de Naruto, essa certamente era uma das piores coisas que o status político trazia para a sua vida, e mesmo usando o exemplo de Tsunade (que nunca se casara) como justificativa para o seu estado civil de solteiro, o Conselho e o Senhor Feudal não aceitavam a desculpa. Afirmavam que Tsunade não se casou pois o amor de sua vida, Dan, morreu antes de ela poder assim fazê-lo, deixando claro que a sociedade como um todo entendeu seu luto eterno e não exigiu dela um casamento.

O caso de Naruto era diferente. Aparentemente ele nunca tivera um grande amor dessa magnitude (certamente ninguém contava a paixonite que ele tinha por Sakura como algo semelhante ao amor que Tsunade tinha por Dan; e, além disso, ninguém sabia a ligação que ele tinha com Sasuke), de modo que a pressão para o casamento aumentou até chegar num estágio limite. Naruto teria que se casar, e caso não escolhesse alguém em pouco tempo seria forçado a se casar com a filha do Lorde Feudal do País do Fogo, costume comum em casos como aquele.

Naruto não queria se casar com Naho³, mesmo sabendo que com toda certeza a menina já não era mais tão pequena assim. Se tivesse que escolher alguém para se casar escolheria Sasuke, algo que poderia até ser um problema inicialmente, não pelo preconceito social com aquele tipo de relação (Konoha era uma vila militar e como de costume relações homossexuais são aceitas da mesma forma que as uniões heterossexuais), mas porque o Conselho gostaria que Sasuke tivesse filhos no futuro para reviver o clã Uchiha. Ainda sim, se Naruto apresentasse Sasuke como noivo o Conselho iria torcer o nariz, mas acabaria aceitando a união depois de alguns embates.

Ainda sim, Sasuke Uchiha recusou todos, absolutamente _todos _os pedidos de Naruto.

Tentou fazer o pedido de todas as formas, prometendo que não precisavam ter relações carnais (como se esse fosse o problema), implorando de joelhos para Sasuke ficar ao seu lado, chorando aos seus pés a cada "não" recebido. Desde a noite de descontrole na torre do Hokage, Sasuke nunca mais correspondeu às investidas amorosas de Naruto, apesar de aceitar sua companhia em momentos de amizade, que os dois valorizavam muito.

Sasuke recusou cada pedido, até mesmo aquele feito na véspera da noite passada. Naruto havia pedido, ao menos, mais uma noite de amor; Sasuke se negou, sentindo seu corpo tremer de ira própria pela sua decisão.

Percebendo que não conseguiria casar com quem gostaria, Naruto fez jus ao seu título de Hokage começou a pensar na cerimônia como uma manobra política. Decidindo que casar com Naho não seria uma boa estratégia para Konoha, Naruto escolheu casar-se com Hinata. Ele sabia que ela o amava e Naruto poderia, desta forma, cumprir a promessa que fizera à Neji.

Ele nunca se esqueceu da promessa que fez ao falecido primo de sua noiva: a de acabar com a divisão familiar que havia entre os Hyuugas quando se tornasse Hokage. Todavia, após ocupar essa posição política, Naruto se deu conta que não seria tão simples assim. Ele não poderia simplesmente fazer uma lei que obrigasse uma tradição familiar a se desfazer, o costume não era mudado pelas leis do papel, e para resolver esse problema ele teria que entrar naquela família.

Hinata também desejava acabar com a divisão familiar, mas seu pai a havia prometido para alguém dentro do clã que não possuía os mesmos ideais que a herdeira da família Hyuuga. Se Naruto se casasse com Hinata adotaria a posição de novo patriarca do clã e teria liberdade para propor as regras como bem entendesse. Sendo assim, o Hokage pediu a mão de Hinata numa jogada política, e Hiashi Hyuuga não teve como negar o pedido, pois tornar Hinata a primeira dama de Konoha seria algo muito importante pro clã.

Hinata sabia que o casamento não acontecia por amor, mas também sabia que Naruto a considerava o suficiente para que eles tivessem uma vida de casal bem satisfatória. Ela acreditava que seu amor era o suficiente para aquela relação durar, e de certa forma ela estava certa: eles tiveram um casamento pacífico, com grande companheirismo e carinho. Enquanto esteve casado com Hinata, Naruto não procurou Sasuke da forma com as mesmas intenções de outrora, apesar de sempre tentar ao máximo passar momentos ao seu lado como amigo — apenas isso, na amizade.

No terceiro ano de casamento, Hinata teve a gravidez de seu primeiro e único filho. Foi uma gravidez complicadíssima, que poderia ser interrompida para salvar a vida da mãe. Tsunade, a aposentada Hokage, havia frisado mais de uma vez que um aborto poderia salvar Hinata, e apesar do pedido de Naruto para que ela assim o fizesse, a morena não permitiu o aborto.

Hinata realmente amava demais, amava alem de si própria, e após ter a garantia de que seu filho nasceria com saúde e de fazer Naruto jurar que cuidaria dele com todo o seu amor, ela teve a certeza de que não faria o aborto. O loiro protestou até sentir o primeiro chute da criança sobre suas mãos pousadas na barriga de Hinata; depois disso não protestou mais. O seu amor pelo bebê foi instantâneo e ele entendeu inteiramente o que sua esposa sentia, respeitando sua vontade e jurando que seria o melhor pai que aquela criança poderia ter.

Naruto foi fiel em seu casamento desde o momento que disse "sim" até o momento que viu o caixão de Hinata se fechar, segurando seu filho Neji nos braços — nome escolhido pelo próprio casal, um dia antes da cesárea.

Ele não reagiu nada bem àquela morte. Hinata, em muitos aspectos, o lembrava de Mito, até o sentimento que Hashirama teve por sua mulher era semelhante ao que Naruto sentia pela falecida Hyuuga. Ele não era apaixonado por Hinata, mas a amava intensamente e sabia que ela era a destinada a construir uma família consigo. Seu filho, que chorava avidamente todas as madrugadas como se gritasse e implorasse pela presença da mãe, era a prova de que Naruto não estava errado. Hinata podia não ser sua alma gêmea, mas isso não significa que eles não tiveram um laço muito importante e essencial na formação de seu caráter.

Foi alguns meses depois do nascimento de Neji e o falecimento de Hinata que Naruto percebeu que aquele casamento tinha que ter acontecido. Ele não se arrependia mais e não o via apenas como uma manobra política. Sasuke estava certo, às vezes amor não é a única coisa que move a vida, às vezes a vida nos reserva outras oportunidades. Ele precisava passar por aquilo com Hinata, ele precisava ter Neji em seus braços. Ele não se arrependia mais de suas escolhas, de ter cedido ao Conselho e de ter cumprido a promessa de reunificação da família Hyuuga. Não foram apenas os Hyuugas que saíram ganhando com aquilo, ele ganhou o maior presente que poderia ter em sua vida: um herdeiro.

Tudo que ele queria agora para se sentir completo era poder ter Sasuke para si ao menos mais uma vez na vida...

_._

_Seems like my wounds are too deep_

_The pain won´t leave me_

_Will it ever go away?_

_I thought the cold would disappear_

_And the sun would come and melt this frozen world I live in_

_._

_Parece que minhas feridas estão profundas demais_

_A dor não me deixará_

_Isso nunca irá desaparecer?_

_Eu achei que o gelo desapareceria_

_E o sol viria para este mundo congelado em que eu estou vivendo_

_._

— Sabe, quando eu te vejo agir assim, eu me lembro do Kakashi quando a gente era pirralho.

Sasuke já havia pressentido a presença de Naruto antes mesmo de ele chegar, estava na cara que o Hokage não queria surpreender. Ele fez um ruído de contemplação com a garganta, virando a página de seu livro sem lhe direcionar um olhar, mas ainda sim respondendo a tentativa de diálogo.

— É mesmo? Por quê? — perguntou despreocupadamente, deixando um sorriso singelo brotar em seus lábios, agradecendo pela sua franja sombrear aquela parte de sua face e esconder sua felicidade ao ter Naruto tão perto de si.

— Você está usando a bandana como a que ele usava antes de eu dar um novo olho pra ele. Tá cobrindo seu rinnegan, usando as vestes de jounin, treinando um grupo de genin e lendo pornografia. Como não fazer a associação?

— Eu não estou lendo pornografia, Naruto. — Sasuke respondeu, colocando o livro na lateral de seu corpo e encarando o loiro sorridente a sua frente — E eu cubro o rinnegan porque ele enxerga muito melhor que o meu outro olho. É estranho fazer atividades do dia a dia com a diferença gritante na visão entre os meus olhos.

— Até parece. Eu acho que você quer é parecer "estiloso" pras crianças. — Naruto sacaneou, sentando ao lado do moreno e ganhando uma risadinha breve em retorno.

— Oh, meus planos foram descobertos. — Sasuke respondeu, olhando para frente e apreciando os seus genins realizarem as missões. Respirou fundo e gritou para um deles em particular — Neji, seu pai está aqui! Nada de ser desleixado no serviço, se você quer tanto pegar missões que não sejam de Rank D mostre ao Hokage que é capaz disso!

O garoto com cabelos loiros à altura dos ombros e de olhos cristalinos como os de todos os Hyuugas encarou seu sensei e seu pai com o olhar arregalado, pego de surpresa por não ter percebido a chegada do Hokage. Mas, apenas pra contrariar os dois superiores, mostrou-lhes a língua e continuou seus afazeres, colhendo as mudas de arroz da plantação junto com seus colegas.

— Eu juro que ele é pior do que você quando era genin, Dobe. — Sasuke comentou brevemente, ainda fiscalizando o trabalho de Neji — Pelo menos ele não é tão impulsivo, mas acho que é tão respondão quanto. Em pensar que eu fiquei torcendo a gravidez inteira para que ele puxasse a personalidade meiga da Hinata.

O Hokage se sentou ao lado do jounin, esticando as pernas e se apoiando no tronco largo da árvore que Sasuke já utilizava como apoio.

— Eu também torcia para que ele puxasse a personalidade da Hinata, mas o que posso fazer? O sangue Uzumaki é forte. — Naruto respondeu entre uma risadinha, calando-se em seguida e apreciando seu filho trabalhar, recheado de orgulho ao ver seu filho trabalhar como um ninja — Sasuke, eu acho que nunca te agradeci por ter me dito "não" durante todos aqueles anos.

O Uchiha virou o rosto, encarando Naruto com total descrença, sentindo seu coração quebrar ainda mais em mil pedacinhos.

— O... o quê!? — ele questionou com a voz fraca, degustando o sabor da rejeição instantaneamente. Naruto deixou de amá-lo?

Quer dizer, ele sempre quis a felicidade de Naruto, isso não era mentira, mas uma parte egoísta dos seus sentimentos sempre desejou que o loiro não o esquecesse pra valer. Ele amava Naruto e queria o seu bem, mas também não queria ser totalmente esquecido pelo outro, porque ele nunca esqueceu a paixão forte que nutria por ele. Poxa, ele estava com trinta e oito anos e nunca se envolveu com outra pessoa! Mesmo com toda a pressão que o Conselho fazia para ele ter filhos! Mesmo _querendo _filhos!

Talvez para acalmar seu descontrole momentâneo, Naruto envolveu sua mão ao redor da mão que Sasuke usava para se apoiar no chão, e imediatamente o Uchiha se sentiu mais calmo com aquele simples contato de pele, algo que havia privado de si durante muito tempo.

— Se você não tivesse me dito "não", eu não teria o Neji agora. — ele respondeu, explicando sua afirmação com um carinho suave sobre a pele do outro — E mesmo que você seja o meu amor não correspondido... Cale a boca Teme, você é o meu amor! Enfim, mesmo assim, a Hinata foi a minha mulher e me deu um presente muito especial. Eu não voltaria no tempo e impediria isso de acontecer, nem se tivesse o condão para fazer isso.

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco enciumado com as palavras de Naruto, mas concluiu que o loiro estava certo. Nem ele, se pudesse, voltaria e impediria Naruto de se casar com Hinata. Ele realmente gostava do seu afilhado, e foi apenas para continuar acompanhando e cuidando de Neji que aceitou se tornar professor instrutor de time genin. Naruto nem pensou duas vezes em deixar os dois na mesma equipe.

— Meus sonhos acabaram semana passada. — Sasuke declarou, falando pela primeira vez sobre o assunto em muitos anos, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao assim fazê-lo — Indra viveu pouco, os sonhos relacionados à ele acabaram há pouco. Madara... Madara matou sua própria alma antes de morrer, eu nem sequer cheguei a conhecer o Obito por meio das memórias dele. Eu não sei como ele fez isso, mas ele fez.

— Isso explica porque nós não tivemos problemas emocionais quando tentávamos matar o Madara. — Naruto declarou, dando de ombros — Afinal, a alma já não estava mais ali. Não era mais você, Sasuke, mesmo quando ele conseguiu desfazer o _edo tensei _e ganhou um corpo físico próprio. Era uma carcaça sem alma.

— Detesto muito tudo isso... — Sasuke declarou, agarrando os dedos de Naruto com os seus, retribuindo a carícia e deixando o Uzumaki surpreso, continuando a falar como se nada houvesse acontecido — Foi complicado demais viver essas três vidas ao mesmo tempo.

— Entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. — Naruto respondeu, ainda evitando olhar para Sasuke, com medo de o encanto ser quebrado se assim o fizesse — Eu cansei dessa Roda de Samsara.

— Roda de Samsara?

— É, a vida e a morte, o ciclo sem fim, a reencarnação e as amarras do carma. Você percebeu isso, bastardo?

O Uchiha piscou pesadamente, tentando compreender a linha de raciocínio do mais novo. Naruto, como de costume, não teve paciência de esperar compreensões e continuou a explicar:

— Ashura e Indra criaram seus carmas, Hashirama e Madara já viveram predestinados a passar pelo que passaram, e nossa vida não foi tão diferente assim da vida deles. — o loiro sorriu em sua explicação; Sasuke sentiu seu coração aquecer ao ver aquele sorriso — A única diferença é que você ainda está aqui e não está tentando lançar um tsukuyomi infinito no mundo, apesar de que ainda tem tempo pra você enlouquecer desse jeito.

— Por mais que seja difícil, tente não ser baka. — retrucou, girando os olhos.

— O que quero dizer é que esse ciclo vai se repetir até a gente o interromper. E, pelo jeito, não é nessa vida que nos vamos interromper o ciclo. Então nós estamos presos na Roda de Samsara.

— Não achei que você fosse religioso. — o Uchiha comentou, um pouco surpreso pela revelação.

— Eu não era. — Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros — Mas quando esses sonhos começaram, eu não pude evitar. Você pode ser teimoso e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, mas eu não consegui e fui atrás de respostas.

Sasuke sorriu com prepotência, assimilando a provocação como um elogio. Nunca fora muito religioso, apesar de certamente estar provado para si a existência de almas e encarnações. Ele simplesmente achava tolice tentar entender algo que não era feito para ser entendido, preferiria viver dentro dos seus padrões morais do que descobrir (ou achar que descobriu) respostas para perguntas repetidas há milênios.

— E aí, descobriu as respostas? — questionou com tom de ironia, fazendo Naruto mostrar-lhe um biquinho contrariado antes de responder.

— Hm... tenho minhas crenças, elas são mais fáceis de aceitar do que a sua birra de não querer ficar comigo. É mais fácil entender Deus do que você.

O Uchiha riu com gosto naquele momento, sabendo que apesar do tom de chacota de Naruto, ele estava dizendo uma meia verdade. Ele sabia que para todos era um pouco difícil compreender o que ele sentia.

Mas, para a surpresa de todos, depois de muitos e muitos anos Sasuke começava finalmente a se entender.

— Não é só você que é grato pelos infinitos "nãos" que eu te dei no passado... — o jounin declarou, chamando a atenção do outro para si. Naruto o olhou com o cenho franzido, mas Sasuke manteve a sua expressão imparcial — Eu também não me arrependo.

— Oh... é mesmo...? — ele murmurou, desanimado, abaixando o olhar — É lógico que não se arrepende...

Sasuke colocou uma mão em seu rosto, de leve, gesto que o fez voltar a encarar o único olho a mostra do amigo.

— Se eu não tivesse dito "não", você não teria se casado com Hinata e trazido o Neji pras nossas vidas; e acredite, que eu também gosto muito desse mini-Naruto. — Sasuke sorriu docemente, Naruto automaticamente refletiu o gesto em sua face, contente em ouvir seu amor declarar que gostava do seu filho — E se eu não tivesse dito "não", eu também não teria todos esses anos pra pensar...

— P-pensar?

_._

_When will my wounds ever heal ?_

_Come on and heal me now!_

_._

_Quando minhas feridas serão curadas?_

_Venha e me cure agora!_

_._

— É, pensar... — Sasuke respondeu, deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto, que ficou imóvel, sem nem respirar direito, com medo de Sasuke fugir de seu toque se assim o fizesse, como um gato arisco que, convenhamos, tinha um comportamento bastante semelhante ao de Sasuke — Como eu estava dizendo, meus sonhos dessa natureza acabaram semana passada, mas eu tive alguns _outros _sonhos.

— Os meus ainda não acabaram, Hashirama viveu muito mais que Madara. — Naruto declarou, envolvendo seu braço ao redor do ombro de Sasuke, satisfeito pelas crianças estarem entretidas demais com seus deveres para prestarem atenção na dinâmica dos dois; mas nem se tivessem platéia ele iria deixar a oportunidade de abraçar seu amor passar batido — Com o que você sonhou?

— Com Itachi.

A voz de Sasuke falhou ao pronunciar aquele nome e Naruto compreendeu a aflição que significava para ele se lembrar desse ponto tão complexo de sua vida. Ele começou a acariciar seu braço para cima e para baixo, incentivando-o a falar.

— Itachi e eu conversamos todas essas noites desde o final da semana passada. — Sasuke abaixou o olhar, um pouco encabulado — Eu não sei se eram apenas sonhos normais ou se ele realmente veio conversar comigo, prefiro acreditar na segunda opção.

— É a segunda opção, confie em mim. — Naruto respondeu acenando positivamente com a cabeça e erguendo o queixo de Sasuke com o polegar. Detestava vê-lo submisso daquela forma, mesmo quando o assunto era algo tão delicado como o irmão que ele mesmo assassinou.

— Ele me fez entender algumas coisas... — o moreno respondeu, endireitando a postura e tirando a mão de Naruto de seu queixo. O Dobe estava certo, não podia abaixar a cabeça daquela forma.

— Que coisas?

— Eu compreendi há muitos anos o que eu sentia por você, seria absurdo da minha parte dizer que mesmo revivendo a vida de Indra e Madara eu não entendi esses sentimentos. Mas eu não conseguia lidar muito bem com isso, porque eu tinha medo de deixar você entrar na minha vida e te perder, como eu perdi toda a minha família.

— Teme, como você é besta... — concluiu, afastando-se um pouco para fitar o rosto do moreno mais uma vez — Você realmente não percebeu? Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer, eu já _estou _na sua vida.

— É... foi o que o Itachi disse. — o moreno respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

Agora, ao olhar para trás, certamente não tinha como negar isso: ele nem teve_chances _de manter Naruto longe de sua vida! O Dobe barulhento nunca permitiu isso, e muito provavelmente ele não conseguiria fazer isso nem se Naruto agisse com desdém para o seu lado.

Naruto e ele eram um só, afinal de contas.

— Itachi é um prodígio, sabia? A opinião dele deve ser levada em conta. — Naruto respondeu com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, juntando a sua testa à do Uchiha, encoberta pela bandana de Konoha, e ganhando um soquinho de brincadeira do moreno pela aproximação repentina.

— Itachi mandou eu te dizer que se você não se comportar ele vai assombrar você pelo resto da eternidade. — ele respondeu, tentando conter o sorriso besta que quase lhe brotava aos lábios ao ver o rosto de Naruto tão próximo do seu.

— Mentira, o Itachi nunca falaria isso. — Naruto girou os olhos, deixando uma risadinha breve escapar pelo nariz.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, se sentindo contrariado.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Porque o Itachi deu a benção dele para a gente ficar juntos muito antes de nós percebermos que ficaríamos juntos. Sabe, ele realmente acreditava que eu seria aquele quem iria te salvar. Ele me disse isso. — o Uzumaki adotou uma expressão séria naquele momento — Pelo jeito não era te salvar da maldição do ódio, pois as palavras de Itachi e dos antigos Hokages o ajudaram nisso, não foi algo que eu fiz...

— Então me salvar do que, usuratonkachi?

— Do carma? Da sua Roda de Samsara? — Naruto exibiu novamente uma expressão divertida — Dizem por aí que a única forma de quebrar o ciclo é encontrando a luz. Acho que eu ilumino bem o ambiente quando estou no modo bijuu.

Era para soar como uma piadinha, na cabeça de Naruto soou como uma piada pelo menos, mas pelo jeito Sasuke levou muito a sério o que ele disse. O Uchiha colocou as suas mãos na lateral de seu rosto, encarando-o com a mais pura devoção do mundo, de uma maneira tão intensa que foi impossível para Naruto evitar o rubor de colorir as suas bochechas.

— Mas é claro que você é minha luz. — ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos e se inclinado para frente, roubando um selinho suave, gentil, rápido e sorrateiro. Naruto quase poderia achar que foi um devaneio de sua mente se não acabasse de sentir o gosto de Sasuke em seus lábios naquele momento; gosto que durante tantos anos reviveu em sua memória.

Sasuke tinha o mesmo gosto de Indra, omesmo gosto de Madara. Sasuke era a sua outra metade, e encarnava ao seu lado durante todas essas vidas. E ele_finalmente _tinha o aceitado.

_Já era tempo!_

Ele respirou fundo, pronto para agarrar Sasuke, gritar de felicidade e levá-lo para a casa, com ou sem "chilique Uchiha". Mas logo uma voz infantil interrompeu todos os seus planos apaixonados:

— Ah não tou-chan, você não vai começar a namorar com o shishou em público agora, vai?

Os dois se viraram pra encarar o garoto emburrado, que os fitava com os braços cruzados e um biquinho contrariado nos lábios. Naruto, um pouco envergonhado por Neji ter percebido seu momento afetivo com Sasuke, demorou a assimilar suas palavras, e quando o fez ficou ainda mais confuso.

— Começar a namorar em público?

— É! — o garoto respondeu, batendo o pé com força no chão — Todo mundo sabe que vocês namoram escondidos, mas em público é vergonhoso demais, otou-san! Nem a tia Sakura e o tio Lee ficam namorando em público! Vocês velhos não deveriam ficar se beijando assim, parem com isso!

Naruto não sabia se ficava irritado por seu filho tê-lo chamado de velho, ou surpreso por ele achar que já estava junto de Sasuke juntos há mais tempo do que meros segundos. Antes de conseguir decidir o que deveria sentir, o garoto deu as costas para os dois, voltando para perto dos colegas que começaram a tirar sarrinho do genin, provavelmente por conta do flagra que acabara de ocorrer.

Pelo jeito, ninguém viu aquilo como algo surpreendente, apenas como levemente vergonhoso, já que era normal crianças daquela idade se sentirem envergonhadas perante demonstração publica de afeto.

— Seu afilhado acha que nós estamos junto há um tempão, Sasuke-teme. — Naruto murmurou, observando o seu filho iniciar uma briguinha besta com o filho mais novo de Shikamaru e Temari, enquanto a filha de Sakura e Lee tentava separar os dois com a força bruta herdada da mãe e a habilidade de taijutsu herdada do pai; uma combinação mortal, na opinião dos adultos.

— Agora ele é "meu afilhado" e não "seu filho", é?

Sasuke puxou seu rosto mais uma vez, trazendo a atenção do outro para si. Naruto piscou algumas vezes, se perguntando se via coisas ou se aquele homem estava realmente lhe lançando o sorriso mais radiante que ele já vira em toda a sua vida.

— Isso poupa muita coisa, né? — Sasuke questionou casualmente, sem desfazer o sorriso maravilhoso — Se ele pensa que nos sempre estivemos juntos, não vamos precisar dar essa notícia pra ele.

— Que notícia?

— A que você e eu somos um.

Subitamente, Naruto girou o corpo dos dois, colocando Sasuke deitado contra a grama e se posicionando acima dele fitando-o com admiração, enquanto este não parecia nem um pouco disposto a deixar o sorriso desaparecer de seus lábios tão cedo.

— Eu nunca te vi sorrir assim... — ele comentou, contornando o lábio inferior de Sasuke com o indicador — De maneira tão radiante, tão brilhante...

— Ah, dizem que a lua brilha porque o sol a ilumina, não é? — Sasuke respondeu, pegando a palma da mão de Naruto e unindo à sua, juntando os desenhos impressos nas palmas de ambos desde a conversa com Hagoromo — E não é você que disse ser minha luz? Então você é meu sol!

— Hm... Sasuke, você percebeu que o que eu tenho na palma da mão é uma lua cheia e não um sol, né?

Sasuke deu um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto, fazendo-o choramingar de surpresa pela movimentação hostil. Apesar disso, ele sorriu. Ali estava o _seu _Sasuke-teme-bastardo, o qual ele sentiu tanta falta durante esses anos.

— Cale a boca e me beija, usuratonkachi.

E não foi preciso pedir duas vezes.

Naruto o beijou, um beijo prolongado e cheio de emoções, refletindo toda a frustração de uma vida — não, de três vidas. Sasuke respondeu com avidez, entrelaçando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, almejando puxá-lo para mais perto de seu corpo e só não o fazendo por se lembrar, lá no cantinho da sua mente, que estavam em público. Cada toque ardia em suas peles, arrancando suspiros de desejo contidos durante tanto tempo e, sobretudo, recheados por um amor guardado no fundo de ambos os corações, mas alimentado com o fogo da paixão a cada noite de sonho de outras vidas.

Sasuke estava exausto de fugir, cansado dessa Roda de Samsara, esgotado de sofrer. Estava pronto pra se entregar de corpo e alma para Naruto, agradecendo Itachi pela paciência para ouvi-lo e por mostrar pra ele o quão importante era viver um amor enquanto havia tempo.

Itachi nunca conseguiu viver o amor que sentia por Shisui, pois os dois descobriram seus sentimentos em meio a toda aquela confusão entre o clã e Konoha. Não havia tempo para o amor, Itachi não pôde vivenciá-lo porque as condições não eram propícias. Mas Sasuke, vivendo numa realidade sem guerras, tinha todo o tempo do mundo e não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade única que a vida lhe reservava. Nem mesmo com criancinhas fazendo barulhinhos de beijos e com a voz irritada de Neji soando ao redor dos dois.

Aí estava o final feliz que ele buscou durante tantos e tantos anos, mas que sempre esteve bem ao seu lado, aguardando pelo dia que ele abrisse os olhos: Naruto Uzumaki, a sua outra metade, a cura para todo o seu sofrimento, o sofrimento de _todas_as suas vidas. Agora ele não tinha mais medo de que desse errado, nem mesmo com as diferenças que eles possuíam, nem mesmo sabendo que Sasuke sempre foi sombra enquanto Naruto sempre foi luz...

Afinal, não é de conhecimento geral que há sombra sem luz? Bem, Ashura e Indra, Madara e Hashirama e Naruto e Sasuke são, com toda certeza, as três provas dessa regra máxima. Nem tanto à luz, nem tanto à sombra; o importante é o equilíbrio. Porque toda pessoa tem dentro de si a sombra e a luz e apenas o equilíbrio entre o yin e o yang trará a paz. Se Naruto é a luz e Sasuke é a sombra, certamente juntos eles formam um ser em equilíbrio.

E, depois de todos esses anos, Naruto descobriu a resposta para o questionamento eterno de Jiraiya. Como conseguir a paz? Seria apenas com a paz entre os povos, conseguida há tantos anos com a Aliança Shinobi? Não, certamente não... A paz verdadeira está dentro de si e não no exterior. Mesmo com a nação sem guerras nenhum deles se sentia completamente em paz, pelo menos não até o presente momento.

Agora, unidos como almas gêmeas, finalmente alcançaram o que buscaram durante tanto tempo: a paz em sua plenitude.

**FIM**

* * *

¹ Em algumas fanfics o Naruto é tido como sexto Hokage. Apesar de eu gostar de pensar no Naruto como sexto Hokage, eu não posso me esquecer do Danzou, que mesmo num curto período de tempo foi o sexto Hokage de Konoha. Ele não sofreu impeachment, não teve seu mandato caçado nem nada do gênero, então eu acredito que a numeração valha. Se no Brasil nós chamamos de presidente os vices que assumem o lugar da presidência no período de vacância (em caso de morte, impeachment, etc.), não vejo porque devemos dar um tratamento diferente ao Danzou, por mais babaca que ele seja. Governantes babacas é o que não faltam, afinal de contas.

² Heterocromia: pessoas e animais que possuem olhos de cor diferente são portadores de "heterocromia". O Sasuke desta fanfic está como o Sasuke do mangá é agora: um lado com o olho normal (que pode ativar o sharingan) e o outro com o rinnegan, que não é uma kekkei genkai que possa ser desativada como o sharingan.

³ Naho é uma personagem do anime Naruto, de um filler, e tem um parentesco não declarado com o Lorde Feudal do País do Fogo. Naruto conhece Naho de uma missão de escolta que fez nesse filler. Nessa fanfic, decidi por Naho como filha do Senhor Feudal, apenas pra aproveitar o personagem.

* * *

**Nota Final:** O título da fanfic, "Roda de Samsara", decorre de uma crença do budismo sobre a encarnação e a vida. Os budistas acreditam que as almas estão presas à essa Roda de Samsara, a roda da vida ou roda do carma. Eles creem que por mais que uma alma alcance um patamar de evolução realmente grande, ela ainda estará presa à Roda de Samsara e sofrerá em suas vidas terrenas, pois o sofrimento é inevitável se as pessoas ainda se deixam abater pelos males do mundo, gerando assim a próxima encarnação de sua vida com o recomeço do ciclo. A única forma de quebrar esse ciclo e deixar de encarnar é alcançar a luz. Eu não vou ficar dando aula de religião nas notas finais, então basta vocês saberem isso. Hueheuheuheu!

Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo a opinião em reviews! Olha lá hein gente, conto com o apoio de vocês!

Um beijão!

* * *

**Reviews deslogadas!**

**Leitores, como esse é o único capítulo da fanfic, eu vou atualizar esse documento de tempos em tempos para responder os guest (usuários não cadastrados) que deixarem review, pois quero deixar todos com resposta! Então se você não tem cadastro e deseja comentar (por favor, comente! Eu vou adorar!), deixe seu comentário e volte para essa fanfic no dia seguinte. Eu vou responder a review aqui!**

.

**Brubassaur:  
**Oiii!  
Fico muito contente que tenha gostado da fanfic!  
Eu também esperei um tempão que alguém escrevesse uma fanfic com essa ligação de almas do Sasuke e Naruto, e esse esquema do yin e yang, mas surpreendentemente ninguém fez! Aí eu tive que fazer né? Huheuehue! Que bom que gostou!  
Fico contente que tenha gostado do fato de eu não dizer quem é seme e quem é uke. Na minha cabeça, isso não é relevante pra uma fanfic. ^^  
Um beijão! Eu que agradeço a review! =D

.

**Claramercon:**

Oie!

Fico feliz que você gostou! *-* Infelizmente é o que eu tive tempo pra escrever... =/ Não ia dar pra escrever em forma de longfic. Quem sabe em outra ocasião, né?

Beijos! Gostei da review! ^^

.

**Hogan:**

Oiie!

Que bom que gostou da fanfic, fico feliz por isso!

Ahhh não, infelizmente essa daqui é só oneshot, não tem continuação não hehehehe!

Mas que bom que ficou com o gostinho de quero mais, significa que gostou mesmo.

Muito obrigada pela review viu? Adorei!

Beijinhos!


End file.
